OMG im 17
by SimpleAs
Summary: Kim & Jared imprint story, with a twist Kim just woke up with Amnesia still thinking she's 12 in the year 2006,and has no idea who she was Jared then imprints and lot of *stuff* goes down when she founds out who she was... thank god for Jared!
1. Chapter 1

"Is it ready yet?" I asked, as I stirred the chocolate cake mixture.

"Yep, okay do you want to pour it into the tins?" Mom asked.

"No you can do it I always get it uneven!"

Mom laughed "okay"

Just as she was pouring the phone starting ringing, "Hello?" I said.

A few minutes later, I was on my way to my best friends house Chloe's for a sleepover.

I was pretty excited, it was always really fun last time we didn't fall asleep till 3am, to busy laughing.

"Okay, what would you do if Jake came up to you and asked you out?" she asked, eating some popcorn.

I giggled "Go bright red!"

I've had a crush on Jake since 4th grade, now I'm in 6th grade, I still haven't plucked of the courage to talk to him, he probably doesn't even know I exist" Anyway he's one of the popular guys and always has a girl on each arm why would he go out with a 6th grader?

"Girls time to go to sleep now" her mom said peaking her head threw the door.

"And what are you doing with popcorn at this time of night?" she said taking it away.

"alright night mom" she said.

The room turned dark, and within minutes I was asleep.

*Some time later...*

I woke up, with white sheets around me all scratchy I don't remember getting into this bed...

Where's Chloe?

I opened my eyes.

Mom was sitting next to me texting on some really high-tech looking phone she looked a lot older then yesterday more like 40 the 28!

"Mom" I said.

"Morning" she said.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

She didn't have time to reply, a nurse and a doctor came in.

"Hello, do you know where you today?" the nurse asked.

"Hospital" I said, it wasn't hard to guess that, but why?

"What's your name?"

These were stupid questions.

"Kim"

"Good, this is good progress"

What do you mean progress?

"What year is it?"

"2006"

"OK, Kim, do you know how old you are?"

"12"

As soon as I said that I knew it was wrong, I didn't feel 12, my body seemed taller and mature but I was 12.

"Ok Kim " said the doctor this time "The year is 2011 and your 17 years old"

"What? Are you joking? I was just at Chloe's house having a sleepover I'm 12 years old!"

"Honey, you hit your head you've been in a coma for 2 weeks" said mom.

I felt my head it was tender and bruised.

"You have Amnesia" said the nurse.

"How long is this going to last?" asked my mom, she seemed bored.

"We can't tell it can be anything up to a year, you may get flashbacks if you see something familiar, I think it's best if you go home and try and return to your life," She turned to my mom "Just keep everything normal, this would be her best chance for getting her memory back"

"I can't believe this" I said.

"It must be very strange, whilst I get the papers to discharge you, why not have a look at some of the things that you had on you" she suggested.

She came back with a big glamorous bag.

"This is mine?" I said, oh my god wow it's Gucci!

"Mom I didn't think we could afford this kinda stuff" I said admiring it.

"Of course when you were 12, things were a lot harder,to update you I re-married eventually, you didn't like him at first but you accepted it and you like him now plus the perks"

"The perks?" I asked.

"He's rich, but I'm telling you now I did not marry him for his money!"

It sounded like we had this discussion before...

I looked in the bag, a spare top, a really nice looking purse that looked expensive I looked inside a credit card! And $120 cash wow,And a condom am I having sex? Oh my god this is crazy. I rummaged some more a big pair of brown shades, my phone, which was weird there were no buttons just a black screen, I couldn't figure out how to turn it on so gave up in the end. There were also a make up bag and a cereal bar. None of gave me any memory back but It looked like I was pretty cool.

"Remember anything?" asked mom.

"No"

"Shame, well I need to be going now anyway Pete's prepared a meal on the boat"

"A boat?"

"So I'm guessing you will be needing a lifts now... You normally drive" she said, disappointed.

"Duh, mom I'm only 12... well on the inside, who's Pete?"

"You stepdad of course" she smiled.

The nurse came back and mom and I signed the documents.

I put on my shades and we walked out of the hospital.

I was walking to an old blue car, assuming that was ours, when mom stopped at a blue convertible.

"Nice" I said

"You helped me pick this last month" said mom.

"I have good taste"

"SO what is the last thing you remember?" asked mom once we got in to the car.

I told her I was round Chloe's.

"Chloe? You mean Chloe Johnson?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend...isn't she?"

"OH god honey no, you had a fallout after I married Pete, you have Taylor, Jenifer and Victoria now"

I had no idea who they were, the thought of having a completely new gang of friends exited me yet scared me at the same time, this is going to be weird.

We pulled in to a huge mansion like house, one mom and I would of only dreamed off. I remember living in an ordinary house along a street, just me my mom and my brother- Charlie.

I walked inside it was massive, a huge staircase was the first thing you see, and up around you was the upstairs hallway, the living room looked luxuries and the kitchen..Just wow, like something you'd see of cribs. A woman, hurried in to the room, she'd tied her dark curly hair up but it was coming out.

"Good Morning Miss Kim" she smiled.

"Um hi"

"You have to say who you are she's got amnesia like I told you" said my mom sternly, she was in the kitchen texted on that phone again, she looked very in place with an expensive looking dress on and 6-inch high heels.

"I'm Annie, the house butler" she said nervously.

"OH" we have servants this so cool.

She took my bag and went upstairs with it.

I followed her up, and found my room.

It was pretty obvious it was mine, it was big with an air bed, and plenty of pillows and big wardrobe.

There was a montage of pictures of me I'm guessing Taylor, Jenifer and Victoria to.

I had the big shades on in some of them.

My hair was down in most of them, long brown and wavy, I hadn't achieved any of the hair styles I had in any of these pictures, in all of them I was at a party's holding beer in my hand, I had make up and looked really pretty and _popular._

OH my god this is a dream!

So I live in a mansion, I have new cool friends, I'm pretty, I'm popular and I have a money.

My life must off been awesome!

**Okay it doesn't seem much to do with Twilight yet, but in the next chapter...i mean it's Kim so I'm sure it won't be much of a surprise to find out who imprints! Please review I love reading them! ox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the following morning listening to what must of been my Ipod, they looked much thinner and better now, it had all these new songs that were really good, I couldn't find any from 2006, but these songs were much cooler. I also found that in the draw beneath I really nice make up table, was a stash of makeup this is like my teenage dream!

I tried different looks, and eventually settled on one with nice pink lips and brown eye liner, well and the rest. I tried to copy one of the hair styles in one of the photos I had, I back combed my hair and put it up in a messy bun letting out my fringe, and some loose strands, I think it was close enough. I found a draw stuffed with bikinis, all pastel colours- they were my favourite, I tried on a nice white one it, it looked really nice with my golden skin. I stood in the mirror looking at myself in this bikini, I can't believe this I've skipped 5 years, and now look at me, I feel really pretty but I wonder what made this all happen, me and Chloe were not popular we loved reading books and fantasizing about what it would be like to be cool, always got top grades and were shy. What happened between us? And what happened to me in those years? How did I make this transition? I wonder what Chloe's like now...and what I'm like now.

Since it was hot outside I decided to keep the bikini on under my clothes choose I nice dress to slip over top, and I came downstairs and still couldn't believe this I lived in this mansion!

"Morning Kimberly" said Annie shyly.

"Morning Annie!" I smiled happily.

She seemed surprised by this, she didn't say anything "Your Mom is out by the Pool she wants to talk to you" she said.

"Thankyou... um Annie how do I get out?" I asked.. I might of explored this house last night but it was still confusing.

"OH, I'll show you" she said, she seemed pretty flustered and stressed, there can't be much to do in this house it's spotless or maybe that's why...

She showed me outside, mom was lying in a bikini on a sun lounger by the pool.

It looked much like a scene from The Hills.

"Thanks Annie" I said.

"Annie? You never talk to Annie" said Mom, sunbathing.

"Why not? She seems nice" I said, I sat on the edge of another sun lounger.

"Look, I want you to meet Peter, again, let's hope you react better than last time" she laughed.

"Oh I don't know mom..." I was feeling a bit uneasy I was still getting used to the idea that mom re-married.

"Don't worry he's lovely, you were getting along with well, before you accident"

"Okay..." I said shyly.

"Fantastic okay well he should be here soon..." she said, just then he walked outside, he wore dark jeans and a posh buttoned top. He looked a lot like Joey of Friends.

"Hi Honey" mom got up this time, and gave him a hug.

She didn't get up for me...

"So, Kim this is Peter" she said.

I totally felt like my shy 12 year old self again.

He didn;t though, "Kim, hello!" he said and shoke my hand.

"I hope you are feeling better now, I was worried when I found out what happened" he smiled.

His touch seemed warm and genuine I decided I was going to like him.

"Thankyou" I said.

"Well I'm glad this went well, I'm sorry Kim, but Peter and I better be off now Annie's here if you want anything remember it's your first day back tomorrow, why not talk to you friends there numbers are on your phone" she suggested.

"Bye Kim" said Peter, and they both left.

OH yes that- my phone in my bag. I found it in my room and rummaged through and found the phone, I still tried to turn it on but there weren't any buttons!

In the end I asked Annie how to do it, she was very kind I watched her hold down something at the top and it flashed and turned on.

"Oh thankyou so much!" I said.

She smiled nervously, she probably thought I was crazy.

I sat on my bed and found it was a cool touch screen I was completely fascinated and randomly pressed different things, then I read the messages I got.

"I'm going to be out tonight with Peter xx" from my mom, it dated 2 weeks ago, must of been maybe just before I got amnesia or coma or whatever. And then quite a few from loads of people, includeing Taylor, Jenifer and Victoria and some boys names,, all saying hope you feel better soon, and then as time goes on hope you wake up! Or missing out on so much, and that. I would text them back but I don't want to.

So I swam in the pool, had a shower since the showers had seat in them! Watched some of MTV on the big screen, and went in the game room, which was kinda lame really, a pool table some vintage arcade games, a mini bar and some seats. I guess normally I'd drive around and see friends ect, but I don't know how to drive : (

I was starting the process of death by boredom when there was a knock on the door...

I ran downstairs beating Annie to the door and opened it.

He looked up, and smiled, his teeth were really white!

"Hello, is Peter in?" he asked politely.

Okay I'll describe him for you, he has tanned skin, young like my age well 17, really good looking with big muscley arms, he's hotter than Jake- that's saying something!

"Um, no, he went out" I stuttered (Due to his hotness)

"Who are you?" I asked again I had to remember I'm pretty now so I should be confedient.

"My name's Quil, I'm his new apprentice" he said confused... He must already know me, and maybe doesn't know that I don't know who he is.

"I'm sorry" I said "I might already know you, but I forgot I have amnesia" I said.

"OH so that's why you haven't been to school in like 2 weeks... people said something about that but I thought they were wrong.."

"You go to my school?" I asked.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW : D**

"Yea, La Push High" he said.

I ws about to come out with all these questions about myself but then I though no.

"Well hey can you tell him I came?" he asked.

"Of course" I chirped "See you at school" I said.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" he asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Well there going to have a shock" he muttered.

"Sorry?" I said "Why?"

"Because you are completely different!" I answered

"Oh.." I said quietly.

"Well I'll be off now, don't forget to tell him!" he reminded, and then he went.

So, I'm acting completely different...

**Please I beg of you all, review! I need to know if this story is decent or just to give up on it... : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was my first morning of school today, and to be honest I was freaking out, but it's okay because I got up at 6:30Am so I had time to freak out, I didn't know what to wear! I used to just show on some black skinny's and a baggy t shirt, but there's nothing like that anywhere in my closet, just all this flashy stuff, I'm scared of what people are going to think, since I am already apparently acting completely different according to Quil. I looked back at that montage of pictures of me, paying close attention to my clothing, I mixture of outfits, some I saw in the wardrobe but there to dress-up- since I was at a party. I managed to find some Jeans at the bottom of a draw, they were really nice dark denim and skinny, and a floral top, I put on a designer shoulder bag, and pretty much emptied out the content of the bag they gave at the hospital. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, some blusher and lip-gloss, messed up my hair a bit and I was done. I walked downstairs, and in to the kitchen.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" replied Peter smiling, he was sitting at the counter with some pancakes and a newspaper.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, pouring some juice.

"She's still in bed, got to get her beauty sleep!" he joked, I faked laughed.

We had a really nice American style fridge with a built in ice-machine, I never used one before but figured t would come naturally since I now have, but it didn't, I pressed the button, and churing noise happened nothing came out so I pressed it again and suddenly a loads of ice went all over the floor.

"Oh Kim..." sighed Peter, looking over the newspaper.

"It's broken" I said, searching the room for a brush or some cleaning tool.

"No you just have to wait" he said, he was back to reading the newspaper, I was surprised he didn;t do anything to help clear it up.

Annie suddenly appeared with a brush.

"Oh thankyou!" I said, walking over to take it from her.

"No, I'll do it, you just..be on your way" she said her voice was quite.

"Oh um thanks" I said, it felt weird just leaving her to clean up my mess... but I guess it's her job.

So, I managed to get a lift to school with Peter in the end, we made small talk in the car and then I was at school, nervous as hell. I put on my shades to hide myself somewhat. I walked in to the school, everyone's stares were like stabs in the bag, and the whispers.

But I kept my head high and walked in, shit I forgot (Ironic) I don't know my way around school...

Kids were ever ywhere, the corridors were long filled with lockers and classroom doors dotted on either side, which was mine? I stood to the side of the entrance, and pretended I was waiting for somebody while I figured out my next move.

I heard someone gasp, "Kim!" an excited bubbly voice said, "Is that you?"

The girl had long silky blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes with a heavy amount of make-up on, she was wearing the same kind of clothes I had in my wardrobe.

"Um Yes" I said.

"Oh kim!" she hugged me, I nervously hugged her bag, I'm guessing she was my friend?

"We have all missed you so much!" she said.

"Thanks" we pulled out of the hug "What's your name?" I ask.

"Girl what is wrong with you? We are best friends!" she said.

"I have amnesia...when I hit my head" I said.

She gasped again, "No way! So you don't remember me? Or any of this?"

"No... I have forgotten the past 4 years"

"OMG! So you think your 12!" she said this and then got out her phone, and started texting.

She put her phone away.

"Well, my name is Jenifer but you can me Jen okay?" she said, I'm glad she was understanding.

"Jen, yeah my mom mentioned you"

"Did she? Aw I love you mom"

"Okay well, come with me I'll show you the lockers, ugh they stink though..."

So she showed me our lockers side by side, and said that Victoria's and Taylor's are in another corridor, and that's how we got a bit closer than the others since we walk to our lockers together, then we walked in to class, everyone looked up, when they saw us walk in, Jen smiled and waved next to two other girls and motioned me to come with her.

"Hi Kim, DO you remember me?" asked the brown haired one, she looked Quilette like me, she looked more pretty and natural, but again she had similar clothes to me and Taylor.

"NO, I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you"

"Wow" she said, "Seriously nothing?" she looked at me, like she waiting me to signal back that I knew something.

"No" I said.

"Oh my god" she said, thinking about something...

"Well I'm Taylor" she smiled suddenly getting out of the daze, but I her eyes showed a different emotion, I think there's something more to our friendship because she looked at me differently then Jen, and the other girl who I'm assuming is Victoria.

"And I'm Victoria, don't call me Vicky" the other said, she seemed have a little more attitude them the others, but she was pale like Taylor but with Dark blonde hair, still really pretty.

"Okay" I said.

"So we are like the three best friends" explained Jen happily "the popular girls, and we don't talk to them" she pointed at the other corner of the classroom, 2 girls and a boy sat there wearing the type of clothes I would wear black skinny sect.

"Yeah and her..." said Victoria with disgust.

I looked over, why not? She just looked like a normal girl reading a book. I looked at her more closely...

Oh my god its Chloe! Wow look her, she dyed her hair dark like she always talked about, she was really pretty! She was reading Harry Potter 5...She always love HP, Chloeee I miss you, I thought, she must of sensed me staring because she looked up.

I smiled, but she just looked down again, what happened between us? I think we hate each other...

"Why don't we talk to Chloe?" I asked.

"You remember her?" said Taylor.

"Yeah she was my best friend" I said.

"She was, you told us about her when we met in Freshman year, you said that she was a loser and you wanted a fresh start or something" said Victoria.

"Why would I think she was a loser?" I murmured to myself.

"Oh my god are they jeans?" said Jen, shocked.

"Yeah" I said "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing I guess it's just ew we havent't worn jeans since forever!" said Jen.

"Give her a break Jen she's got amnesia " muttered Victoria.

"I'm sorry..." moaned Jen "Just don't wear them tomorrow okay?" she whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement.

**Please review guys, and thanks for all of those who added me as story alert, favourite story, etc, if you reading this story please review and I'm happy to take any suggestions : ) I have written future chapters already so it's going to get more interesting! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reviewing People!**

Chapter 4

It was lunch- time on my first day back, I didn't get any memory back at all, but I liked my friends they were nice, chatty and pretty, I still had my suspicions about Taylor though, there was defiantly something going on between us... Maybe we just had a fight before I hit my head or something.

So at lunch I realized, I forgot to pack any, and since the class I had before did not involve Taylor, Jen or Victoria.. I didn't know where to go, I forgot where my locker was too, somehow I managed to find the canteen, I thought they might be there but they weren't, I looked around franticly for someone, I heard people say my name, I know I had to sit somewhere so I didn't look like a loner, I looked at the direction someone called. My eyes lit up, it was Quil! Finally someone I knew! He smiled and waved me to come over, he was sitting on a table with 4 other guys, they all looked similar, bronze skin like mine, brown eyes, and very muscular.

I walked over and Quil moved up.

"Hey Kim" he said, making me feel welcome, I smiled, "Hey" I replied and sat down.

The other guys looked quite surprised.

"Guys, this Kim I told you about her the other day" he said.

"Hey Kim" they Chorused.

"So Kim, this is Colin" he said, Colin said hi.

"Seth" he said, he must off been on the lower year, he seemed like my age, well 12... I probably would of fancied him, but wow he was still muscly.

"Paul and Jared" I said hi to Paul but it was Jared who caught my attention.

"Hi Jared" I squeaked, he was gorgeous, wow his's eyes were so deep and beautiful...

He laughed, wow his laugh was amazing!

"Hi" he looked back at me with a deep intensity, and an emotion that seemed for too deep for me to find and indentify. He seemed pretty genuine too. Okay I fancy him.

I smiled back.

I forgot all everyone was there, just looming and Jared, when Quil spoke.

"So Jared done that history project?"

"Totally have" he said smoothly still looking at me.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Amazing" he replied still in a trance and looking at me, I blushed, and smiled uncontrollably.

"Well, she's forgotten the past 4 years of her life!" told Quil.

"That must be tough" said Jared.

OMg he spoke to me... he' looking at me!

"Yeah" I said, and giggled embarrassingly I need to start acting like a 17 year old!

"SO what's the last thing you remember?" asked Colin, intrigued.

"Um, oh a sleepover at my friends house but I woke up in 2011 which was really weird, still is really" I said, composing myself.

"Wow, still you can start a fresh" said Paul.

I nodded.

"This is weird" said Seth.

I looked at him.

"Well your Kimberly Cornweller (**I'm sorry if I got the last name wrong, I can't remember it well!) **and you sitting and talking to us like a nice normal really person!" he exclaimed.

"Seth!" said Jared giving a nudge.

"Well it's true!" I fought back.

They all looked at him with stern eyes.

"Was I not normal, mean and fake?" I asked.

They all looked at me and said nothing.

"Oh I see..." I said thoughtfully, and looked away.

Suddenly Taylor was in face, and grabbing my arm, dragging me away.

"Kim what the hell are you doing sitting with them?" she said.

"Bye guys" I called back at them, I smiled at Jared, who waved.

"Kim!" she said again, at this point we were were walking down some corridor.

"Well I didn;t know where you guys were and Quil was the only person I knew so..." I said.

"Quil? You remember Quil? Out of all of _us" _she said annoyed.

"No, he came to my house the other day" I said happily.

"Well no Kim just no, now come on I'll show you to" she stopped when I tall pale guy came up to us smiling nervously, he was pretty cute but not like Jared.

He looked at me with soft eyes.

"Oh Kim this is...Jake" she said unhappy.

No way! Jake as in _Jake_ Jake!

"HI, Kim" he said.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Kim this is your _EX-_boyfriend" she introduced, she said the ex loudly and looked at Jake.

We went out! Wow. My dream came true and I don't even remember!

"Tay just leave us alone for a sec?" he asked I could tell he was annoyed but tried to hide it in front of me.

"Fine a minute!" she said angrily, and left.

"HI Kim, are you okay?" he asked softly, putting my hair behind my ears.

I blushed, "Yeah" I said, I can't believe he knows I exist!

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Okay" I said.

"I heard you forgot the last 4 years... so you may not remember me..."

My face suddenly changed to miserable so I was right he didn't know I existed back then.

"Yes I do, we were went to the same last school!" I said annoyed.

"Oh... yeah course" he chuckled "So I'll fill you in, we dated 2 years ago... and we were about to get back together just before.."

"Hey!" shouted Taylor walking over.

"No you weren't you never were stop lying to her!" she shouted angrily at him.

He was lying to me? Jerk.

"Oh Fuck of Taylor thisis our business!" he moaned, referring to us.

Omg he swore!

"No, you don't have any business anymore" she muttered.

He rolled his eyes, and she budged in between us.

"You weren't about to get back together not even close, you hate him okay you got that hate him!" she said as fast as she could, looking me in the eye, I felt like I could really trust her, so I took her word for it.

"Fuck sake, it's not your choice" he said to her.

She turned to him.

The turned back and took me away, I didn't look back.

"I was your first boyfriend" she said, I head the anger wear off as she spoke.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well he was just so all about himself...and he told you one thing and then changed his mind the next day" she said.

"I thought he was really cool, ya'know I totally fancied him in..."

"Yeah I know you told me"

"Did I tell you everything?" I asked.

We went through some doors and then we were outside.

"Yes, were best friends" she smiled.

"You and me or the three?" I asked.

"You and me" she said looking at me.

"But Jen said"

"Ignore her" she groaned.

"Don't we not like her?" I asked whispering as I saw us heading to a bench with them on.

"No but don't tell her or anyone" she said sternly.

"Got it, mom" I said.

She laughed "We used to say that 2 years ago!"

"Really?" I laughed.

We sat at the bench.

"Hey Where have you been?" asked Victoria.

**Please review! And also I'm going to start a routine of updating every Sunday : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, please review I love readings them and the support gives me motivation to post! **

We sat at the bench, there was Victoria and Jen there, and 2 other boys, and they were all good-looking I guess. As I sat down next to Taylor, I looked back longing to sit with the guys, longing to see Jared, I hoped to see Jared running out and kissing me... but that didn't happen.

"Oh she was getting some lunch, and then we went to the toilets to touch up our make-up" Taylor lied.

I sat there shyly as there were other boys.

"Kim" I heard my name being called, I looked up.

"Kim this is Alex, my boyfriend" said Victoria.

I looked at him.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Kim" he said as if he said it plenty of times before.

"You don't remember me then?" he asked to make sure.

"No I'm sorry" I said.

"You guys got on well...maybe a little to well!" said Victoria, and nudged him, he laughed and then they starting kissing a lot.

Then Taylor nudged me, and whispered "You were good friends and that's how he met Victoria, she loves you for that" she giggled "And so does he" she added.

I smiled proudly.

"And this is Matt" said Jen she was looking at him admiringly.

Matt seemed a bit nervous around me...maybe we weren't friends.

I thought I should say the first words.

"Hi Matt" I said across the table.

He finally looked me in the eye in a freaky way...and suddenly a whoosh of memory like a giant wave came flooding back.

We were in a bedroom, it wasn't mine, and we were lying on the bed under the duvets...he was looking at me, he was grinning, and then I heard my laughter. And that was it.

My eyes widened and I looked at him, when I did he quickly looked at Jen and kissed her.

It's not rocket science to figure out that memory... _I was sleeping with Jen's boyfriend _and from the way he just looked at me, it was _still going on. _

But...that's not me...I'm better than _that_. And I was happy, I was laughing after what I'd done!

I'm a...slut.

I took a breath, maybe, maybe this all happened ages ago before they were going out.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked.

"2 years" Jen announced.

14... they were 14 when they started going out... chances are it was when they were dating, Matt looked at least 16 in the memory. Oh my god this so wrong. Jen must have no idea.

This means... I am not a virgin and I am having sex and with other peoples boyfriends!

_Who am i? _I thought with disgust.

I looked at Taylor.

She looked back at me.

I remembered what I asked her _"Did I tell you everything?" "Yes, we were best friends" _

"I, I just got a memory" I muttered, no one could hear us talking.

"Matt?" she asked expectantly.

I nodded, still shocked.

She nodded, knowingly.

"Which one? Not the best bit of memory to get back first" she joked.

"Which one? Which one? There are more!" I said freaking out.

"Well, yeah..." she said.

This is to much.

Jen and Matt had just stopped kissing.

_He kissed me _

He didn't catch my eye at all for the rest of lunch...maybe he knew, I knew something.

Were we in love?

Then another guy came and sat next me, I stiffened when he put his arm around me.

I turned my head to Taylor completely shocked out my mind, I'm 2 timing or something, and a _slut._

She nodded, confirming he was indeed my boyfriend.

"You should remember me, I'm Chris your boyfriend of 1 year and half" he gloated.

I faked a smile, but really this was all to much all I wanted to do was leave, no I wanted to talk to Taylor privately... I want to know what the hell is going on right now... In fact I wish I was sitting with Jared and Quil and that.

Luckily not long after Chris arrived did the bell go... and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

I can't believe this, ive gone from never having kissed a boy and hopelessly fancying Jake, and now I'm with 2 guys and the same time! And Jake, well ive already been there done that.

I took my bag from my locker and put my shades on trying to hide from everyone, no I know why they all look at me.

As I walked out the door, Victoria came.

"So how was your first day?" she asked.

"Okay" I said.

"You're so quiet" she said nicely.

There was a pause.

"So how did we meet?" I asked.

"Um...ages ago like the first week of freshman year...the only seat left was next to me so you sat there and we got talking... and then you sat at our table and we all made friends and you never looked back"

"Aw that sounds nice" I said.

"Yeah we had such a laugh, you and me pranking people and shopping, I know every item of clothing in your wardrobe! She laughed.

"Haha, there's so much stuff I don't know what to wear!"

"Well, I think tomorrow you should go for high heels, skinny jeans, don't worry about Jen she has issues, I've always liked Jeans and maybe a more fitted top...and some more make-up you never put on that little it looks so different"

"Hmm, well it's hard to act the same"

"I can give you a lift to school if you like.. and can help you choose?" she suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice, My step dad had to drop me in today"

"Peter? I feel for you...you need to learn to drive again"

"Do I like Peter?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Mom says I do now?" I said confused.

"She would you fake it around them because you always used to fight about it and it upset you"

"My mom doesn't act the same anymore..." I said quietly.

"I know... it really upsets you" she said comfortingly.

We walked on to the car park.

"Kim!" I heard someone shout my name, I looked up.

I smiled it was Quil, he was with all the guys.

"Are they your new friends?" she asked.

"KInda I sat with them a bit today there really nice"

"Really?"

"Yeah don't tell but I really like Jared, he's that one nearest the truck" I said.

"I know which one he is..and really? You never showed any interest in them before..Jared? What about Chris?"

"Yeah Chris...i don't care about him" I said.

She laughed "Sounds like you!, you were gonna dump him anyway, well I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said as we reached her car, it was really nice baby blue, spotless and a convertible.

"Yes thank you" I said, we hugged and then she drove away.

I went to Quil.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hey where'd you go?" he asked.

"Oh Taylor took me to the bench outside" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" I asked.

"Nothing" smiled Jared, he walked and leaned on the car next to me.

I blushed and looked down to hide it.

"Hey um" said Quil, "I'm going to see Peter after school so I could give you a lift home"

"If that's okay, I can't drive at the moment" I answered.

"Yeah it's fine, it will be a bit tight but don't worry I'm a good driver" he said.

"Thanks"

So we got in to his truck, he was right it was a bit tight.

I was on the end Jared was next to me, and then Paul, Seth was at the front with Quil and I don't know where Colin was.

"So how was your first day?" asked Jared.

_Hmm lets see, turns out I'm sleeping with my friends boyfriend, even though I have my ow nand I seem to be bitching about her to._

"Meh" I shrugged.

I put the window down it was boiling on here.

"Oh yeah sorry Kim, the air-conditioning broke" said Quil.

"It's fine" I said.

"Did you remember anything?" asked Paul.

"Yeah actually I did"

"What?" he said.

"Something about my past..."

"Well duuh" said Seth.

"You don't want to tell us?" asked Jared quietly, looking at me.

I looked at him and took the hair out of face (Since the window was open and it was blowing around)

"Well...im not proud" I said.

"You've got quite a rep" muttered Paul.

Jared nudged him.

I leaned forward.

"What's my rep then?" I demanded.

Paul looked nervous; he wasn't expecting me to ask this. Ha.

He looked at Jared, and then looked back at the window.

"You just owned him" Jared whispered to me.

I giggled.

We were driving through town at this point.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked Jared. (Seth and Paul were in conversation)

"Not really" he said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, double maths isn't a great wait to end the day"

"Better than having no idea who you are, who your friends are and not knowing your way around school because you forgot the last 4 years of your life" I said.

He didn't hear him speak for a moment, I looked at him, he was thinking.

"So...12" he eventually said "You feel like your 12?" he asked intrigued.

I nodded "I went to bed, at my best friend's house and then I woke up in hospital..."

"Wow this must be hard...so you acting like you were when you were 12..." he was saying this to himself more than me so I didn't answer, "Which means you weren't always like..." He paused.

"Like what? A bitch?" I muttered, looking out the window again.

"No, you were just a bit stuck up I guess being loaded 'n' all"

We suddenly stopped by forest and houses.

"Well this is where I will be leaving you Kim, see you tomorrow yeah?" said Jared getting out the car with Paul and Seth.

"Yeah tomorrow " I said, he smiled looking really hot, shut the door and I watched then walk up to the house as Quil and I drove away.

**So I'm going on holiday later today and all this week, so I may be late posting on Sunday, I'm not sure but I hope to come back with lots of emails of your reviews : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you think?" asked Quil, looking at me through the mirror.

"Of what?" I asked, I put my window back up, it was dramatically cooler when they left.

"My friends" he said.

"Um, Jared's nice" I said, he instantly smiled "and...Seth he's cute" I added.

"Ha, not to keen on Paul then?" he asked.

"Meh" I shrugged.

"So Jared huh?"

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, he must know that I like him...

"Do you want to know something?" he asked again after I didn't answer.

"Yes, suppose that would be nice" I answered, putting all my hair to one side.

"He likes you too" he grinned.

I chuckled "Oh really? And how would you know? I've only been here a day"

"We all know, it's not hard to tell" smiled Quil.

"All of you?"

He nodded and then we turned in to my house, He parked up at the side.

"Well thanks for the" I was cut off when Peter came out.

"Quil, there you are, come in, oh Kim hi" he said.

"Hi" I said unhappily.

"Didn't know you two were..." he said.

"Yeah" I cut him off, for revenge of course.

We walked inside and Quil and Peter went in to his office.

"Mom" I called.

"Hey honey" I heard a faint reply.

I followed the voice to the pool, she was sunbathing again.

I lied down on the sunlounger.

"How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was interesting" I answered choosing my words carefully.

"Did you remember anything?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"What?"

"Just some guy or something" I muttered.

"Speaking of guys" she said more excited "Do you fancy anyone?"

"Yeah..." I said shyly.

"Who? Who?" she asked.

"Mom you know I have a bf don't you?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah that Chris guy"

"Oh, well anyway not him someone else way better" I was getting pretty excited just talking about him "He's one or Quil's friends, Peter's apprentice his name's Jared and apparently he likes me too"

"Oh that's lovely honey" she said, this was the first time she actually sounded like my mom.

"Well, I'm going to go for a swim" I said getting up.

"Okay" she said.

I went upstairs and got in to a bikini and tied my hair up.

The Clear blue water cooled my hot skin, making me feel totally refreshed, I swam underwater the bottom skimming I nose, I jumped in a couple of times and then I just slowly glidded along the water on my bag.

Then Quil came out with Peter, he was using big hand motions as he spoke and Quil looked bored to death.

I suddenly stopped and swam to the edge once he looked at me, breathing in some water as I did.

I coughed, a great way to stay unnoticed...

This is so embarrassing.

Once I was over it I got out of the water and took a towel from the side and sat down drying my face, hoping they had left but they didn't.

They were walking this way..oh god I look a mess!

I quikly towel dried my hair as much as I could before they came.

"Hey Honey" said Peter, she got up and they kissed.

"Ugh" I said, and wrapped the towel round my body.

"This is Quil" he said.

"Hello Quil, nice to meet you" said my mom politely, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you to" he said back.

"I've invited Quil to stay for tea tonight" he announced.

"Since, you two are friends" he added looking at me and Quil.

I smiled politely.

"Thank you" said Quil.

After some awkard moments I decided to get out of there.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up" I said, and left.

I was looking forward to dinner actually, I wonder what we will have?

And Quil being there, I started smiling like an idiot remembering what he said, Jared likes me.

Jared likes me back! I danced around my room, playing some music while choosing what to wear.

I put on a nice dress with sleeves that stop at your elbow and were netted with flowers and a belt round my waist it was a deep blue colour, I also blow-dried my hair.

I wondered down stairs where Quil was talking to Peter in the kitchen, and mom sat just admiring Peter.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hello Kim, you look nice" said Peter in this fake game show like voice.

"Hey Kim" said Quil, looking at my dress, I think he approved.

"Why don't you kids hang out before dinner?" he said, I was starting to annoy me.

"Sure" I said, I motioned Quil to follow me, I wasn't sure where we were going to go...

In the end I lead us to a living room type area.

"It's a nice house you have here" said QUil, positioning the pillows behind his back.

"Yeah it is nice" I said.

"I'm glad to get away from that, Peter such a bore, and your mother just sits staring at her" he said, "No offence" he assured me.

"None taken, I get what you mean, he's starting to annoy me actually" I began.

"Yeah, he annoyed the hell out of me, I'm just in it for experience really"

"Yeah, there's something about his voice it's so..."  
>"Fake?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah! Does he always talk like that?"

He nodded miserably.

"Sucks to be you"

"Yeah, but whatever I can make fun of it later" he joked.

We didn't speak for a few moments, which was lucky because Peter came in and told us dinner was ready.

We went to the dining room the big table was covered in lots of hot food like some feast you'd have in Hogwarts.

"Wow" I mimed.

"Now, if you to sit there" motioned Peter.

Quil say next to me on one side and that Mom and Peter on the other, Mom was sitting as close as she could to Peter.

We ate till our stomachs hurt, Quil I think ate the most, he wolfed it down seriously, how could he eat like that and look like that?

During the meal, Peter mainly spoke of work, to Quil, who did seem bored of it all but had to join in, but every now and then we'd catch each other's eye while he spoke I knew he was referring to what we had said, it made me laugh.

Then Quil left, and I didn't see Mom or Peter for the rest of the night, I watched some tv then fell asleep.

**Review people!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with Victoria in my room.

She had already laid out some clothes.

"Okay so we have this or that?" she went on, holding up different clothes.

She seemed very at home, going through my wardrobe, opening varies draws.

"This is perfect" she beamed, choosing a skirt.

I tried it on and it fit well.

"Perfect with your skin, okay that's done now for the..." she trailed off again.

My hair was still a mess and my make-up smudged, all I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Oh and this, this is your favourite bra" she said, handing me a black and white lace.

"You always wear it on dates" she said.

Where did she find this?

I turned away from her and put it on.

"So Quill came round for dinner last night" I said.

"Quil?" she said, coming back with two tops, holding them up.

"Yeah" I said, and slipped my favourite one on, "Something to do with Peter"

"OH right, that must be new" she said, now motioning me to sit down and the make-up table.

"He's really funny" I said.

"Yeah?" she said concentrating on the make up more, "He's a bit of a freak if you ask me, they all are"

"No there not!" I said "Why are they?"

She picked up some lip gloss and smiled.

"I don't know they just...keep to themselves these days, some of them were with us, Taylor used to date Embry can you believe that?" she laughed " anyway then they all groupled together, kept to themselves and didn't talk to us, followed orders of some guy who doesn't even go to school, it's weird"

"hmmm"

"Now close your eyes" she said.

When I was working to 5th Period, I saw Jared.

I smiled, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Jared Hi" I said as he came over to me.

"HI Kim, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay"

"Quil said he stayed for dinner last night"

"Yeah he's really funny, Peter invited him"

"He said the food was great"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised he ate like there was no tomorrow!" I laughed, I heard Jared's flawless laugh not long after.

"So what have you got now?" he asked.

"Gym" I said grumply.

"No way! Me too!" He said with plenty of excitement, which pleased me.

"Oh good, I have no idea who's in Gym" I wish I hadn't of said that, he might reject me saying he's going with some other person. I was waiting for him to reject me.

"Well, do you want to go with me?" he asked hopeful.

I grinned, "Yes!" Okay maybe that was a bit over the top but oh well.

So me and Jared went together, playing Basketball.

II was pretty surprised when th basketball skills just came to me, naturally. I didn't think I would a sporty girl.

Most people looked at us, thinking Kim and Jared? What the?

But we were both happy – winning all our games.

"We made a great team" said Jared as we walked back to the changing rooms.

"Yeah we showed them" I giggled.

"Partners always?" Jared surprised me by asking.

I looked at him, looking at m, I smiled.

"Always"

We shared an awkward but nice hug, and then we parted.

When I got back in to my regular clothes, I warm feeling tingled inside me.

Lunch was nothing special, sat on the bench with Taylor Victoria and Jen and then Chris came ans was annoying and then class again.

Victoria offered to give me a lift and after she came inside and we watched a film and ate some popcorn, then she complained about ruining her diet and then we laughed and she left.

Victoria helped my pick my outfit the next day and drove us in, Jen met us with her familiar smile and bubbly voice.

"Hey Jen" said Victoria.

"Hey" she said, walking next to me.

"Nice top" said Jen.

"Thanks, Victoria helped me pick it"

"Well, see you in class" said Victoria, she left me and jen went to our lockers.

"Kim, Matt's acting rally strange recently, I don't know what's up with him" she said worried.

I tried to remember Matt...oh yeah Matt.

"I don't know maybe you should talk to him?" I suggested.

"Yeah I guess"

She was about to say something else, when Chris came over and out his arm around me. Ugh.

The smile came back on her face again, "I'll leave you too alone" and she left.

Great.

Chris started to lean in pushing his lips out a little, oh god, his eyes were closed he was leaning in.

My eyes flickered across the room, Jared!.

I dipped out of Chris's grasp, and left him kissing nothing, and walked over to Jared without a backwards glance.

"Jared hi, lets go" I rushed trying to get away from Chris.

"OH ok" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor, he was really hot,has he got a fever?

I turned around to ask him, when Chris was already there.

"What's this?" he asked angry, damn to slow!

I looked at my hand holding Jared's, reluctantly, I let go.

I took a breath, "Chris, I don't know how things were before but right now, it's not good and I don't want to be with you anymore" I announced proudly, from the corner of my eye Jared was grinning.

He seemed speechless.

"Well I'll...be off then" and I walked off motioning Jared to come with, we went through some doors and Chris was out of sight.

"Whoa, Kim!" said Jared impressed.

"God he's so annoying "I muttered "I'm sorry Jared if you were doing something then you can go, I didn't mean to drag you off, I, Chris, he was about to kiss me and no way! I just saw you and tried to get away from him, I'm sorry!" I said in a breath.

"Calm down kim!" he laughed, "I wasn't doing anything" he smiled.

"Are you sick?" I looked at him seriously.

He laughed "No?"

"I just though since your hands there so..." I looked at his big tanned hands, I was holding one moments ago...stupid Chris.

"Hot?" he said, I switched my gaze back to his face.

I nodded.

"I haven't got a fever or anything I feel fine" he said.

"Really ? I mean seriously? How could you get that hot naturally its cold and rainy outside!"

"It's just how I am Kim" he shrugged, after looking at my unconvinced face, he reassured me again that he was fine.

"And to be honest" he began, "You seem pretty cold" he took my hand and made it look child like between his, he clutched it making it warm, I smiled to myself.

"Yeah I'm cold" I murmured.

"I'll warm it" he said.

When we parted to go to different classes all Jared's warmth soon faded and my hand was once cold again, like he was never there.

**Please review guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm really excited the coming chapter as its the party one, please review because I'm working really hard on them : ) oh and Quil hasn't imprinted. **

When I sat at lunch the next day, everyone was talking about the Chris thing.

"I can't believe you did it!" squealed Jen.

"How did he take it?" asked Victoria.

"I haven't seen him since actually" I said.

"Kim, back on the menu" said a really bad attempt to be cool voice, I turned around a guy I had never seen before was standing there, looking down at me.

Jen was giggling.

I was expecting at least Taylor or Victoria to save me here.

"Uuuh" was all I could say.

He was nodding slowly and smiling.

"How about Friday night?" he asked, confidently.

"Sorry she's busy going to a party you're not invited too" said Taylor smugly.

"Oh" he said.

"Go away" she said, and then he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Haha" said Jen.

"Jen!" I complained

"He's probably the school's biggest ass" said Victoria.

"I can't believe he did that!" said Taylor, "Tryna get a girl way out of his league" she muttered.

"Shut up...that was so embarrassing"

"Lucky it's Jason's party" sang Jen.

"I'm not sure what to wear this year" wondered Victoria which started of a conversation with Jen.

"What party is this?" I asked Taylor.

"Only thie biggest party of the year! You must remember it, last year it was crazy you got off with like 5 guys, it was fucking amazing, and this year's gonna be bigger and better" said Taylor

"Got off with? What's that?"

"Like made out with...you have to wear something hot okay?"

"Ok...well where is it?" I asked nervously.

"OH yeah you won't remember where Jason's house is..." she thought for a bit, then turned to the others.

"Guys lets catch a lift together, Kim doesn't know where to go" she said.

"Sure I'll drive" said Victoria.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about it, and then Victoria's boyfriend joined us who I can't remember his name but he seemed pretty excited too. It was when he said "V, be careful don't get to hammered" that I realized Alcohol would be there, being teenagers n' all, I never had more than a sip at Christmas... maybe I'll like it now.

"And you!" he said to me, laughing.

I smiled an empty smile.

"God all those mornings you were calling me complaining about your hangover" he joked.

"Yeah you were a right party animal" said Victoria.

"Well" I paused "Will see" I said, and they all laughed.

*Friday night

I looked through my wardrobe unsure with what to wear, I looked at the montage of pictures of me at parties, all tight dresses and push-up bras, no wonder I got off with four guys...

I found the clothes on my wardrobe in a section full of similar type clothes I must have a "Party" section.

I looked through and found a nice fitted black dress, that ends just above the knees and shows your shoulders, I tried it on. It gripped my body perfectly, so I went with the dress and found some heels to match.

Before I started on my hair went downstairs for a snack, and Quil was there.

He looked at me in my dress, by his expression I looked good.

"Your going to Jason's party?" he asked.

"Yeah apparently I go every year" I said.

"You better be careful" he said.

"Why?"

"there's been some roomers" he muttered.

"Well, I can look after myself" I said.

"Well anyway I wanted to ask you something.."

"yeah?" I smiled.

"Okay, well how do you want to go on a..." he paused for effect "Double date?" he asked.

"Double date? Like I have someone, you have someone?"

He nodded.

"Okay" I said "Sounds Interesting...who?"

"Well" he began, I opened the fridge grabbing some cranberry juice.

"I know!" I interrupted "Double blind date" I grinned shutting the fridge door. "It would be fun"

He seemed unsure at first but the idea warmed on him "Okay sure what the hell" he shrugged.

"Saturday night" I said, "7pm, we will meet you there..." I sat realizing there was no place decided yet...

"The Grill" he said.

We exchanged numbers after he helped me figure out what mine was using my phone then Peter came back in, and started a very boring conversation with Quil, in the background I smiled and waved Quil goodbye while Peter spoke to him, he smiled back.

I went into my room, and back combed my hair and put it up, put in some black eyeliner and mascara, blusher and some lip gloss.

I checked myself in the mirror, and compared it to the pictures, I think it's good.

I'm really nervous to be honest, I don't know anyone, and I can't expect Jen, Victoria and Taylor to stick by my side all night, Victoria will be with her boyfriend, Jen will...she just won't and Taylor she's more mature then the others I don't know I just get that vibe but maybe she will be the best person to stay by.

I walked out of my room and saw Anna, for once she didn't seem that busy.

"Hi" I said.

She smiled she looked really pretty when she did.

"Hello"

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I get Fridays off" she said.

"Do you live here?"

She nodded, "Yeah down here" she said.

She lead me down a corridor which I'd seem loads but I never noticed the door on the end, inside was like like a really mini apartment, a double bed, a sofa and smallish tv and a basic kitchen and small table, it was pretty basic really.

"Whoa" I said.

"It's really good, considering I get it all free" she said.

"Yeah, I never knew this was here" I said.

"You did"

"Have I ever been in here?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, and you wouldn't need or want to really" she shrugged

I looked at a table with some flowers on it, and I remember opening a draw and giggling taking $30.

Oh my god I stole from her, stupid me. What the hell. I feel so embarrassed I hope that was a long time ago, she probably works hard to get that money, I don't need it. Why was I such a bitch? And she's so nice!

"Thankyou for showing me this" I eventually said.

"It's okay" she said and we walked out, "I'm going to a party tonight" I said.

"Yeah I can see"

"I'm really nervous to be honest" I admitted.

"Why? You love to party"

We sat on a sofa in the hallway.

"I don't know anyone, I don't know how to act! And ya know... drink!" I said starting to freak out.

"Hey, you have done it loads before, it will just come natural to you, just go with it" she said.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked her.

I looked at her eyes they were so welcoming and mommy-like, like how my mom's used to be.

"yep"

"Do you have children?" I asked.

"No" she laughed softly "I'd like to one day when I meet someone, if I meet someone , but I don't know if that will ever happen"

"Well I think you'd make a great mom"

"Thankyou"

I looked at the time "Oh god she's probably here now!" I said, "thanks for the chat Anna " I said.

"Have fun" she said, I ran downstairs grabbing my purse, Victoria, Taylor and Jen just pulled up, they were all dressed up looked really pretty, I jumped in the back with Jen.

"Looking good" she said, and we drove off.

**So where are all the reviews from my last chapter? I really need them otherwise I just think my story is rubbish please review and if you do I will mention you in the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Embryforever- thanks so much for reviewing and because of your review I even added in a little something near the end, hope you like it **

**'Hi. ImMariaa(:: thankyou for reviewing! I love your story and it means a lot that you read mine : )**

**CassyKinz: thanks for reviewing, and to answer your question: Don't ruin it for yourself! Ha, you will see…:) **

"So what's the plans for after?" asked Jen, unable to contain her excitement.

The roof of the car was down and the wind was blowing through our hair.

"He said he didn't mind if we stayed the night" said Taylor.

"Yeah but remember last time" moaned Victoria.

"What happened last time?" I didn't say it loud enough and then wind blew my words away.

"Well, I'm leaving the car there overnight, and will get a taxi home if anyone wants to come with" said Victoria.

"Yeah I'll do that" I shouted this time.

"Okay well just..." I thought I was not hearing what she was saying but the sentence made sense "Just text me yeah?" she said looking at me through the mirror, she had fake lashes on and they really suited her, I nodded.

While they were talking my phone vibrated, it came up with some random number.

_Hey Quil gave me your number, he told me u was going to Jason's, just be careful okay? Text me ur alrite later –Jared _

Aww that was really cute, I started smiling like an idiot.

"Ooh Kim's going red" Jen's voice sang, mockingly.

"Who texted you?" asked Taylor looking at me from the front.

"Oh um Jared" I said biting my lip.

"You looove him" she sang again and she laughed.

I was adding him as a contact when I got another text.

_Didn't mean to freak you out or anything its just you know...jasons. : )_

It now came up with Jared's name which made me feel good, I got 2 numbers tonight : ).

_You didn't freak me out :) x_

I texted back I was pretty daring sending a kiss, and when the reply came about 1 second after I was glad he didn't make a deal out of it...not that he would.

_Good don't forget to text back I don't care if It's 3am, or if anything happens call me? X_

He seemed to be really pushing the texting him later thing, of course I would and that's fine but _if anything happens? _Like what? He was getting me even more nervous.

_Yes I will and quit talking like that! Your making me nervous..._

_Sorry :/ but have fun xx_

2 kisses.

And I didn't text back after that there wasn't much more I wanted to say well via text right now... and we arrived at his house, and I did remember it in a short flashback us walking in to it in similar outfits, I told the girls and Victoria said "Great lets hope you get more of those tonight" and she didn't explain herself after that.

We knocked on the door, the beat of the music pounding at the walls and you could feel it in your feet. I guy opened it, whom I've never seen, so I'm guessing is not from school. He had a beer in one hand and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on in" he shouted over the music we walking in, people looking at us, everyone was good looking, and we defiantly fitted in, I couldn't see a person without a drink in their hands, or a dress that reached the knees.

He each handed us a beer and then disappeared in to another room.

Alex (yes I finally remembered Victoria's boyfriends name!) and Victoria soon found each other and disappeared.

Jen found some people and starting talking to them, so then it was just me and Taylor.

"Taylor I don't know anyone" I whispered in to her ear.

After me saying it 3 more times, I finally got an answer, which wasn't even worth it anyway.

"Oh" she mouthed.

She introduced me to a guy called Eric.

"Hey Kim, nice dress" he said, "Join us" he was with a group of guys and girls.

I cheered Taylor as she was playing a drinking game, a tried to play one but the drink tasted gross and if a had another sip i would of threw up. Once Taylor had won the game, I went over to get my glass back, and took a sip, it tasted really sweet, which was nice and I ended up swalling it all down in one.

"Whoa Kim, having your own game?" said a guy.

And then suddenly people were changing "Down it!" to me and this guy, and just when I was about to ask down what? We both handed a big glass of bear.

The guy was already lifted the glass to his lips, so I thought what the hell.

And I downed it, spilling some on my dress of course.

"Yeahhhh Kiim you won!" they cheered.

"This is shit" I heard the guy mutter and walked off.

I saw Jen amongst them, cheering me, I was enjoying my 5 minutes of glory and then they started chanting down it to another bunch of people.

I saw Victoria and Alex in the living room so I made my way to them, but I couldn't walk in a straight line and I stumbled a little. OH my god I'm drunk! 

"Hey Kim" she smiled.

"Did you win the jugging race?" asked Tom, his arm was around Victoria's waist.

I nodded "Yeah surprisingly"

"Haa not really Dan's crap" he said.

I assumed Dan was guy I was against.

Victoria laughed "Yeah even I won against him!"

I was happily laughing along when, I felt my stomach churn. And black splodges in my vision.

"Kim, Kim?" I heard Alex ask, I looked up at his face, blinking to get away from the balck splodges, eventually they stopped.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah I just felt I but sick" I mumbled.

"Well maybe you should go outside for some fresh air..." Victoria said concerned.

"Yeah" I said and started getting up but feeling unsteady.

"I'll come with you" she said.

"No, no stay I'm fine" i said, she could see I was serious so she sat with Alex.

I buy the time reached the door, I felt fine, so I didn't bother.

"Kim, kim, come upstairs they have a lush bathroom and we can touch up our make up!" Said Taylor sounding more like Jen, she took my hand and led my upstairs in to the bathroom, she shut the door, and the music sounded more muffled.

"I think me and Josh are going to get it on tonight" she said putting on some lip stick.

"Yeah?" I said, I sat on the toilet seat not trusting myself to stand up, I was started to feel really light headed and sick.

"Yeah, I've liked him for ages, and you said I should go for it tonight last month anyway" she had just finished touching up her eye liner when she turned and looked at me.

"Kim, you look aweful"

"Thanks"

"No I didn't mean it like that... do you need to get some water?"

"No, I think I'll get some fresh air" I said, regretting that I didn't earlier.

I got up feeling light heading again, a blinked away the black splodges and left the bathroom.

Taylor followed.

Suddenly Jake was in my face.

"Kim, heard you broke up with Chris" he said.

"Yeah"

"Now we can be together"

I was about to say what? When his lips were suddenly on mine, and he was forcing my mouth open , running his fingers through my hair.

I tried to push away but he was didn't move.

"Hay!" I heard Taylor shouted and she pulled him away and came between us.

I wiped my lips that god for Taylor, i gasped when she slapped him. Twice.

"That's from Kim!"

That was my first kiss – that I was aware off. How crap.

I didn't have time to watch as much as I wanted to, I need some air I felt dizzier and dizzier and the music was making my head pound.

I left the scene and stood and the top of the stairs, I didn't feel capable of going down them.

Then it felt like gloop was surrounding my brain, and my vision was soon going black.

**Jared P.O.V**

My hands were shaking slightly and my palms were sweaty.

"Dude what is up with you?" asked Paul.

"It's Kim she's had Jason's party" I mumbled.

"OH god, let's hope she doesn't share the same fate as that last girl Courtney, raped and in ruins"

"Yeah thanks Paul, now I feel much better" I angryly said.

" Sorry dude" he said eating one of Emily's homemade pizza slices, I would normally be eating it too, but I was too worried.

"Sam I'm worried!" i panicked as Sam walked in.

Sam looked a confused and then Paul filled him on the party and the girl.

"Why don't you text her?" he asked.

"I did 5 times!"

Now I was walking up and down, "I can't do this I need to know she is ok, she could be lying in an alleyway right now for all I know!"

"Relax" breathed Paul.

"That's rich coming from you" I muttered.

"What!" shouted Paul

"Right, calm down the both of you! And Jared If your that concerned go to the party" ordered Sam.

As soon as I reached the house, my heart beat quicked, the music was booming and the lights were on in every room. I could hear people laughing and chatting, I didn't bother knocking I just badged in, everyone was giving me smirks, Jason came over, he reeked of Alcohol and cheap perfume. I never liked drink, I just didn't see the point of drinking something that just messes with you mind. It smelt disgusting and it tasted like that too. I didn't care for what he had to say.

"Hey maan you not invited" he slurred his words.

I looked around the crowded place for any sign of my Kim.

Suddenly I heard screams, and bumps and thuds, someone was falling down the stairs, a girl. Kim.

People screamed, and Taylor shouted.

I rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

Her body was all mangled.

"Kim" I said.

She didn't stir.

I grabbed her, she was as light as a feather

"What did you do?" I ordered someone to tell me, but they were all to drunk.

I almost made it to the door, when some stupid idiot tried to intervene.

"Hey, get out of here we got it" he slurred. What the fuck.

I gave him a nasty look and pushed him out of the way, but he came back.

"Seriously let me handle this it's my party she just needs some water"

I can't be dealing with this shit right now, using 1 arm to hold my precious Kim; I punched him in the face. There where gasps and he just fell to the floor, I didn't do it to hard but I didn't wait to see the outcome I stepped over him and left.

**Kim P.O.V**

My head was now feeling like someone was revealingly hitting it with a hammer, my angle felt like a balloon and my whole body pretty much throbbed. I was aware of Taylor screaming my name and then Someone suddenly was holding me, someone warm, with a caring touch. It hurt my head to lift my heavy eyelids and I was in and out of consciences.

"Some idiot as spiked her drink" I heard Jared mutter.

I tried to stay awake but my head was pounding and the noise was deafening, I let it take over me, and buried my face in to the warm chest, and the darkness took over.

**Please review guys it means a lot to me! And, any ideas on who Kim should set Quil up with on the blind date? Tell me in review! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys your reviewing has been awesome thanks sooo much!**

**EmbryForever: I'm glad you like the fight, and yeah I had it planned who spiked the drink and you wil find out.. :O**

**Hi,ImMariaa: Thanks so much for mentioning my story in yours! Made my day, also yeah don't worry Kim is well looked after ;)**

**ALEX YOUR TOTAL BFF: Ermm okay : ) olive you to.**

**CassyKinz: Yeah when I read your first review I was like whaa? And then I realized, I like your suggestion as you find out below :) **

I rolled over in my bed, making my head throb; I was suddenly made aware of the hard cast on my wrist.

"Oh mann" I said.

And then the party and all of that night came flooding back.

I got out of bed, I was a bit bruise and I had a banging headache and of course my wrist but apart from that I felt fine.

Jared, his name popped in my head, that's right, he was suddenly there, well I think, no he must of been his voice...his chest, OH my god yes! He was holding me, and he was warm and amazing! Why was he there holding me, well carrying me? I thought hard once more...then it truly did come gushing back, feeling ill... going to get some fresh air but instead going to the bathroom with Taylor and then Jake. He kissed me... really kissed me...that was my first kiss! Kind of. Wow what a night, then I felt really ill and I fell down the stairs. Which brings me to my next question..How did Jared know I had fallen? If I didn't then why was he there? I remember him texting me...was he worried? I didn't have time to think more, Anna came in.

I remember Jared saying someone had spiked my drink.

I remember, sleeping with Matt I remember I felt so good but a slight bit of guilt.

I remember that shopping trip I took with my friends last summer.

I remember my mother the day she married Peter I remember feeling angry and upset.

I remember that huge row I had with her about how she was ignoring me, and she denied it.

I remember crying upstairs that night.

I remember the first time I got drunk.

I remember being a bitch to most people at school.

My first kiss which was with Jake, and he was horrible.

It was like my brain was playing me a video of everything in front of my eyes.

So many things happened. I tried to remember what happened to me and Chloe.

But I couldn't, I couldn't remember the day we moved here, or any of my birthdays.

So it wasn't everything but it was a hell of a lot.

"OH my god" I muttered, my memory has come back! (well some) I can't believe this, it must be the fall.

"OH Kim, your awake and up!" Anna walked in.

"Now, let's run you a hot bath shall we? You should feel better"

So she ran my a bath.

"how did I get home?" I asked Anna.

"a nice lad took you home, said you were feeling unwell, he suggested the flu, and you wanted to come home early, course, he was wrong, you have broken wrist, the doctor put that on, gotta be there for 4 weeks, can't get wet though" she added.

"When was I at a doctor?"

"3 days ago, you been pretty sick, Kim, you have been of school all week"

"All week! Its not the weekend?"

"Oh no, its Friday"

"What time is it?"

"5am"

"5am why are we awake!"

She laughed, "Must check on you, you seem much better maybe you can go in today"

I suddenly thought of Jared. Hell yeah I'm going in. I have to see him.

"yes defiantly" I replied.

I walked in to class the moment the bell rang, thankfully, it was Chemistry with a really strict no talking teacher so I didn't face questions with my friends but I could tell they were bursting, they kept looking at me, prompting me to tell them, but how I'm spose to do that?

I kept my head down, and wrote about Carbon 14 instead.

As soon as the bell rang I was outta there, like a shot gun not waiting for anyone.

I went straight to the canteen where I knew Jared and gang went.

Oh I couldn't wait to see him, although I don't remember this week, it felt like I hadn't seen him that long.

I was relieved to find them sitting there when I walked in, straight away I caught Jared's eye. I smiled a smile that was so big.

I quickly jumped of the table and walked over to me.

"Jared!" I said, I couldn't help myself, I hugged him, and it was so nice, I crave for more, like I kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, and his warmth killed the cold chills I had.

"Jared, thankyou so much for last nii I mean week, last week" I gushed.

"How could I not!" he said.

I smiled, thankfully.

"But how did you know?" I asked.

"I didn't" he laughed "But I'm glad I did, god if I wasn't there, they would not know what do, the drunk-" he suddenly cut off.

"Jared i remember you muttering something.." I went on.

"Some idiot spiked her drink?"

I nodded.

"Yeah bitch" he muttered.

"Jared!"

"Sorry"

"So you know who it is?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Kim, it was all my fault"

"How can it be your fault? Tell me who did it, maybe it's an enemies of mine that I don't remember"

"It's not, I can tell you that for sure"

"Jared please tell me" I asked seriously.

"Okay fine, you gonna have to know"

"Right so do I know the person?"

"You would but under your circumstances, basically she is my ex girlfriend form along time ago I have no feelings for her whatsoever, and she, she wasn't happy with you" he was getting really nevous and this point. "She went to the party on Friday and she spiked you drink"

"So your jealous ex spiked my drink"

"Yep pretty much"

"I can't believe this"

"How did you find out?"

"She came up to me and we exchanged words"

"Right, well moving on, I'm all better now, so she wasted her time effort and money"

"That's the right thinking!" he said in this really dorky voice that made me laugh.

I sat with the rest of the guys on the tale, and Quil straight away talked to me.

"So any more thoughts on the blind date?" he asked.

"Oh crap-no, have you?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Oh so you think you have found my soulmate?" I joked.

Quil didn't reply.

"I'm stuck on you" I said.

"Well, just find a hot girl" he shrugged.

"I don't know, how about any of my friends you like them?"

"Hell to the no!"

I laughed, "Why not?"

"Just stuff, think outside the box"

I nodded slowly, okay thing outside the box... think think think...

I name popped like a bubble in my mind.

_Chloe_

But how am I going to get Chloe to go on a blind date? I mean we aren't even friends anymore...

I can't just come right out and ask her, she's bound to say hell to the no.

I do miss Chloe. We had such a close friendship I never thought we'd lose that.

As I walked back to the classroom, after lunch, I knew there was no avoiding everyone asking me how I was.

"Kim! Why didn't you speak to us?" asked Jen.

I sat down, and shrugged.

"What is up with you?" asked Taylor.

I just didn't want to speak to them...

"The drugs aren't out of her system yet..." I heard either Taylor or Victoria mutter.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did" said Taylor.

"So you know what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I heard some girl did it, what a bitch" she said.

"Yeah" I remembered how she stood up for me to Tom so I softened my tone "Thanks for the Tom thing" I said.

"It's okay, he's a twat"

"Yeah I guess so"

I looked at Chloe, sitting there, she was really pretty, I guess people don't notice because she wears glasses, although they really suit her and she's quite, but so was I.

I was plucking up the courage to speak to her when the bell went.

**I hope you liked the party aftermath, sorry it isn't amazing but not next chapter but the one after will be the blind date! I'm excited lol. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soo sorry I have not updated in ages I don't even have a good excuse for it, erm I have school stuff to deal with. Well anyway here it is, blind date next chapter, and I don't mean to offend any one who has a middle parting there perfectly fine. Please review, I'll reply to you in the next chapter if you have any questions or anything. **

So I found Chloe on "Facebook".

It was confusing but then you just figured it all out, plus I got to see my 613 photos, it was weird like looking on someone else's account and photo's, I didn't feel like that popular girl at all, in fact I was what me and Chloe hated, but secretly wanted to be.

I also figured out how to change my relationship status from being with Chris to single.

Which Taylor "Liked".

Anyway about the Chloe thing, so I found her, her profile picture is her and some girl, in a field.

I looked at her albums and scrolled through, my eyes shot open when I saw a picture of us.

Happy, and in her garden, in fact that was the next day after the sleepover I remember packing that shirt.

And that was the only picture. I almost missed the comments dated in 2009.

"Can't believe I was friends with that back stabbing bitch" – Chloe.

"At least she's out of your hair now"- Cassie.

"Yeah defiantly" –Chloe.

WHattt? I would never in my life back stab her! No way.

I must of done it for a damn good reason.

I thought back really hard to the sleepover to the time after but I just skipped to dating Jake.

I don't understand.

I phoned Victoria.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's.."

"I know it's you Kim, caller ID"

I didn't bother asking what she was on about, there were more important things.

"OK, do you remember me telling you about Chloe?"

"Well yeah"

"Well tell me everything"

" you didn't want to be her friend, and that you didn't ever want to talk to her ever again, and a waste, why?"

"A waste?"

"Yeah, cos you tried to" she stopped.

"Tried to what?"

"I'm sorry, you said you never wanted to be reminded of it ever again"

"Well that's forgotten now" I said.

I heard her sigh on the phone, "You tried to help her because she was dating someone who was cheating on her with two others but she didn't believe you and..."

And then it was like she was narrating my memory of it all, I remember the guy, Dan, he seemed nice at first and she was falling in love with him when on my way to Math, I saw him round the corner kissing Louise, and then the following week another girl. I tried to tell her but she shouted at me. And then we ended up having a horrible fight, and she said the worst things to me, things I don't want to repeat things that made me never want to talk to her ever again.

The feeling of hatred and hurt towards Chloe washed over me.

I walked in to math the next morning and looking at Chloe. I have never looked at her this way before (that I remember) I really despised her all that I did for her and she just through it back in my face!

**Chloe P.O.V**

I felt her stares like daggers in me in math today, she must if finally remembered and there's me thinking we could maybe be friends again, I've regretted everything I said that night. She was trying to protect me and I didn't believe her, she was so right. I wish I had the courage to speak to her sooner before she remembered everything.

I heard she dumped Chris and she's hanging out with Sam's lot. Wow she has changed.

**Kim P.O.V**

"Quil!" I said, when I saw him in the corridor, I ran over to him.

"Hello" he said.

"Quil I'm so stuck on this date thing I have no idea, I was thinking...well forgot that I'm soo stuck please give me some people!" I begged.

He paused, "Who were you thinking?" he asked.

"Just someone but" I muttered and stopped hoping he wouldn't ask again.

He was about to speak when Jared suddenly came awakening the sleeping butterflies in my stomach.

"S'up guys" he walled over.

He and Quil did a man handshake and I saw the muscle in Jared's arms tensing.

I wonder if he could lift me up using one arm?

"Kim?" Quil asked.

"Yeah?"

"I said, doesn't Jared's middle parting look great" he laughed "it was a dare"

"For 5 bucks" jared added miseraly.

I looked at his hair, there was a straight line going down the middle, I burst out with laughter, while Jared kept a straight face which made it even funnier.

"Excellent" I said.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"So anyway who were you gonna do?" Quil asked.

I thought he'd forgotten.

"No one Quil it was a stupid idea!"

"Sorry...", he paused, "does this mean you want me to cancel?" he asked. I looked over to jared who wasn't looking happy, perhaps a hint of concern on his face.

"No, I just want you to tell me..." I decided to take a different approach, "who, out of every girl in this school is do you think is hot?"

He grinned, "I could name a few" he said, Jared sniggered.

"A few?" he said.

I looked at Jared, which made me laugh again, his middle parting looked ridiculous!

"Quit it Kim!" he said.

"Okay, well...Courtney" sad Quil, I had to remember what I just asked him.

"who's she? Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I see you walk with her sometimes, she's that girl with the long brown hair she's in your class" he said.

"Okay" I nodded, then a teacher came and shooed us all to our lessons.

At the end of school, I thought I saw the girl matching Quil's description, and I kinda recognised her.

"Courtney?" I said quietly in case she wasn't.

But she was, and she looked back and smiled her teeth were like celebrity teeth I swear!

"Kim" she replied.

"Coutney" I said again but making the name sounds longer.

"Kiiiiiim" she mimicked.

I chuckled, "Listen, we are friends right?"

"Uuuh well we were going to run away together because we were so in love" she shrugged.

I looked at her, in shock, am I lesbian?

She suddenly laughed "I'm kidding, haha you face!"

I looked at her not amused "I actually believed that!" I said.

"Haaa, sorry I was just messing I know you have that memory thing going on right now, although we have made out before now..." she sighed "ooh that was such a fun party, I got together with Jason that night too... the morning not so good." She laughed.

"We made out?"

"Yeah I mean we were drunk and it was a dare, your slept round mine that night, the next morning we slept of the hangover and decided we were both good kissers, it was funny, when you remember it, she should laugh"

"Ok well thanks, I already have some of my memory back but not that..yet I'll look forward to it."

She laughed "Yeah, so what did you want?" she asked.

"Well... I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me on a double blind date kinda thing"

"With who?" she asked, we reached her car now.

"Well you and Quil, and then Quil is setting me up with a mystery man"

"So I'm the mystery woman?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah"

"Sounds cool, yeah sure, when is it?" she asked.

"tomorrow night, come round mine before, at 7pm, I need help getting ready I haven't mastered all the make-upy stuff yet"

"Really? You can't tell"

"Well that's Victoria for you"

She screwed up her face when I spoke her name.

"You knew I hate her, uugh she's such a bitch" she muttered.

"Why?"

"She spread this rumour about me that wasn't true, and so everyone believed her... you were the only one that didn't, you were a good friend then Kim, you were my spy on Victoria and we plotted some revenge together"

"I lied ot Victoria? She seems so nice though!"

"Yeah I bet, you hate her Kim, she wasn't that nice before you forgot"

I would of never thought that about Victoria...

"Okay so 7pm then?" she opened her car door.

I nodded.

"Want a lift?"

"Sure"

**Review peeps!**


End file.
